real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Words Don't Come Easy
is the seventh episode of Survivor: Ameliorate. Summary Fifohazana Down to only three members, Fifohazana loses faith in doing well in this game. Chris hopes for a merge soon. Tristan says that mostly in these big seasons, the merge comes early. While Kathlenea and Chris eat some bananas, talking about the game, Tristan goes into the woods and starts looking for the hidden immunity idol. He knows that he's on the bottom and that Kathlenea will of course keep Chris over him. So he has to find the hidden immunity idol. Fanavotana Indiana has worked on Liz, managing to win her over to her side. She correctly manipulated Liz since she has broken her bond with Chelsea. Indiana says that Liz should stop thinking about the others and focus on Chelsea, trying to get her for their girls alliance. Indiana also says that it's smart to target Elijah. Elijah and Chelsea are sitting in the shelter. Elijah says that the game will get hard once they merge. If they lose next challenge, Elijah says they shouldn't get rid off Indiana because she's a loose canon. Chelsea doesn't know about her, she feels like she can flip the tables at any point of the game. While the two old-schoolers are talking, Burke joins the conversation by saying that he would like to vote out Indiana next. Chelsea looks at Elijah. Valifaty As everyone wakes up, Marty says it's a beautiful day and hopes that everyone got some good rest. Marc gets pissed off, saying that he shouldn't be so happy in the morning. Marc walks off, very annoyed. He fell asleep last night, failing his chance of getting the idol. He has to get it the next night because the merge can come any time by now. Marty talks with M.J and Elizabeth about Marc's behavior. Elizabeth says that Marc is a hothead and Marty shouldn't take his words too serious. M.J says that she feels Marc has something against Marty which bothers her. Elizabeth knows this but says they shouldn't think like that. Marc heads to Peter, who has been getting wood for their campfire. Marc apologizes for not talking with him before. Peter says it's fine, finally bonding with Marc. The two actually get along pretty well. Challenge The three tribes arrive at the challenge. Both Fanavotana and Valifaty look at Fifohazana, who have only three members left. Jeff then explains the challenge. The three tribes have to shoot the other tribes with their paintball gun. The first tribe out loses the challenge. Chelsea and Indiana sit out for Fanavotana while M.J and Marc sit out for Valifaty. Survivors ready? GO! The three tribes quickly grab their fun and load it, shooting at the others. Elijah decides to shoot on Valifaty while Valifaty has it out for Fanavotana. Tristan keeps shooting at both tribes but gets shot by Marty. Kathlenea then gets shot by Elizabeth, actually aiming for Burke. Burke then shoots Elizabeth. It's getting intense when everyone keeps shooting at each other. But then Chris gets shot by Elijah after he shot Marty, meaning that Fifohazana will go to tribal council for the fourth time in a row. Fanavotana Elijah is pissed. He wanted Valifaty to go to tribal council since he worries for Tristan's position. Even though M.J is a close ally of him, his ride or die is Tristan. Indiana is happy they won again. Her mood changed again, annoying Burke. She notices this and says that Burke shouldn't be shady and speak up his mind. Burke then openly says that living with Indiana is a pain in the arse and that he hopes she will go home soon. Indiana gets hurt by these words and runs into the woods. Chelsea and Liz have watched the scene going by. Liz feels terrible for Indiana and runs after her while Chelsea just frowns. In the woods, Liz cheers up Indiana. Indiana says that Burke will pay for this. Valifaty Marc feels slightly better now he's close with Peter. The two guys decide to go fishing. When Marty asks to join, Marc says that they'll be fine with just the two of them, making Marty feel unwelcome. Marc and Peter then go to the sea. In the shelter, Marty returns and looks disappointed. M.J asks what's wrong while Marty says it's nothing. Elizabeth knows what's up and she will make sure Marc stops with acting like a jerk. Fifohazana Tristan has been going around in the woods for ages. While Kathlenea and Chris have made up their mind. Tristan then sees something below the tree. He quickly grabs it and reads the note. He drops it as he knows he has to do it at midnight, having no chance at doing that since they have to go to tribal council before. Tristan lost all hope. Tribal Council Kathlenea, Chris and Tristan arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Chris about what should happen tonight in order to not lose anymore challenges. Chris says that they did nothing wrong today, they actually went on a great run but it's hard when you keep losing and keep getting exhausted. Jeff then asks Tristan if he feels in danger. Tristan says he does. He quickly looks at Kathlenea and says that he will be loyal to her if she keeps him. Chris interrupts Tristan by saying she won't, making Kathlenea frown. She says she can talk for herself and tells Tristan that she is aligned with Chris and that she will stay loyal to him. Tristan tries again by pointing out he's the best man to take to the merge, having clashed with Indiana before. Tristan begs Kathlenea to keep him. Jeff then says it's time to vote. The players vote and Jeff reads the votes. . . . First vote... . . . Tristan . . . Chris . . . . . . 8th person voted out of Survivor: Ameliorate... . . . Tristan (2-1) Tristan looks bummed but understands Kathlenea. He thanks the two for playing and wishes them good luck. He gets his torch snuffed and leaves. Jeff looks at Chris and Kathlenea. Jeff says that they really have to get into action next time. Chris blushes while Kathlenea nods. Votes Chris voted Tristan: "Sorry dude, nice attempt to stay though." Kathlenea voted Tristan: "You're so lovely, and friendly. I enjoyed meeting you but I'm sorry I have to cast this vote against you." Tristan voted Chris: "Chris you are a great player. I hope you respect my vote." Final Words "Losing sucks. I think that only me, Kathlenea and Chris can talk about that topic. Losing isn't just voting out others. You get exhausted, you feel down and you feel bad. Losing is never fun, especially when the other tribes keep being strong not worrying about anything and getting rewards here and there. So I don't feel bad about Chris and Kathlenea voting me out. They had to do what they had to do. Simple." - Tristan, 13th Place